Cuando las paredes lloran
by Wissh
Summary: Para qué llorar, si esas paredes lo pueden hacer por ti, Sirius. Por ti y por aquellos que merecen ser llorados, aunque tú no puedas soltar ni una sola lágrima.


_El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo: Lugares Mágicos, del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Y yo escongí: Azkabán_

**Cuando las paredes lloran**

**Wissh**

* * *

_Para qué llorar, si esas paredes lo pueden hacer por ti, Sirius. Por ti y por aquellos que merecen ser llorados, aunque tú no puedas soltar ni una sola lágrima._

* * *

Jamás había sentido esa clase frío, esa dolorosa pinza helada que se calaba entre sus huesos. El frío del invierno de aquellas feriadas fechas en los alrededores de Hogwarts, o el de las apacibles calles del Valle de Godric, distaba mucho de esa sensación entre pegajosa y cortante que le producía ese lugar. Los muros sucios y pintados por la historia de muchos terrores y pasados tortuosos también le dieron una frígida bienvenida. Pero esa vez prefirió dejarse llevar. Las manos mugrientas de aquellos desconocidos que lo llevaban a rastras por esos oscuros corredores, habían ya franqueado su fuerza y su portentoso espíritu de lucha. Porque las palabras, las promesas y las declamaciones de hace una hora en el Ministerio se hicieron vacías, o se vieron abandonadas en el lugar que fueron expedidas desde que fue trasladado a ese rincón sin luz. Las risas, los insultos y los golpes perdieron poder sobre su alma; por alguna razón, quizás el ambiente glacial y desolador de ese lugar fuera el causante, se sentía quebrado. Sin motivo de defenderse, sin razón para declararse inocente, sin voz suficiente para probar su integridad. No por verse privado de su libertad, no por los golpes o la felicidad que menguaba de su cuerpo gracias a los terribles seres que lo vigilaban en las sombras…no era por eso que se sentía de ese modo. Sino por ser realmente consciente de lo que acababa de suceder.

Lo había perdido todo, ¿y a cambio de qué?

El cuerpo lo sentía como de paja y arena. Flojo y pesado. Un muñeco sin cuerdas que esperaba en silencio dejar de ser arrastrado por corredores llenos de inmundicias, ratas y Dementores. Las celdas que pasaban y dejaban atrás, libraban terribles gritos de agonía y locura que salían de entre una oscuridad impenetrable. Él pronto tendría su propio ataúd con rejas en el cual gritar a gusto, para placer de los que por allí deambulaban con sus Patronus orgullosos. ¿Lo haría? ¿De verdad estaba tan roto como para dejarse llevarse y ser otro desgraciado más en esa pocilga infame? ¿Otro infeliz que grita y pide misericordia? ¿De verdad lo sería?

―Hogar, dulce hogar, Black ―dijo el carcelero con una sonrisa amplia que mostraba una muy amarilla dentadura. Su compañero le siguió el juego, soltando lo que parecía ser una risa, pero sonó más al ladrido de un perro viejo.

La celda prometía ser como las demás. Apestaba a muerte y desperdicios, el frío se condesaba entre esos muros y la luz era un concepto del cual carecía abismalmente. Con un agite algo exagerado de su varita, el de la risotada perruna abrió los barrotes y permitió que su compañero arrastrara los restos de ese hombre alguna vez fatuo y orgulloso, hasta lanzarlo junto al catre. O lo que quedaba del viejo camastro.

―Bienvenido a Azkabán, infeliz.

―Ya no te salen las bravuconadas como antes, ¿eh, mariquita? ¿Dónde quedó el gallito del Ministerio?

―Aquí no hay nadie que te bese el culo, Black. A no ser, que prefieras los besitos de Dementor.

Eran risas vanas. No las escuchaba, menos escuchaba sus insultos. Los aplastantes muros de ese lugar lo ensordecieron, del mismo modo que le habían quitado el habla los corredores de la prisión. La celda se cerró, llevándose los últimos murmullos de palabras obscenas y risas vulgares de los carceleros, y su entorno se sumió en un mutismo que estuvo muy lejano de producirle paz.

Las coyunturas de sus extremidades protestaron, pero logró ponerse de pie. Ya no vestía sus ropas de esa mañana. Ahora su cuerpo estaba envuelto en los harapos de algún pobre diablo que vio su muerte venir en ese lugar. La tela picaba y no cubría lo suficiente, además: olía muy mal. Miró sus manos, en el ministerio se había defendido con ellas a falta de un varita, ahora tenía las uñas sucias de piel y los dedos desencarnados y sangrantes. Por ello, con ellas tocó los muros de esa celda. La sangre quedó registrada en una huella en medio de la mugre.

―James, como lo siento ―musitó, pero no pudo escucharse hacerlo.

Se encogió en un rincón, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, como si esperara algo, mirando su mano dibujada con sangre en la pared. Una gota se deslizó por la piedra hasta llegar al suelo.

Sirius Black estaba quebrado, mudo y sobre todo sordo en esa celda de Azkabán. Pero no lo lloró ni se lamentó de estarlo. Para ello estaban las paredes: ellas llorarían su pena hasta que fuera tiempo de dejar de llorar. Y lo harían con sangre. Porque, ¿para qué llorar si esas paredes lo pueden hacer por ti?, pensó. Por ti y por aquellos que merecen ser llorados, aunque tú no puedas soltar ni una sola lágrima.

* * *

Lloraré. No tengo nada más que decir que espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Porque pese a lo triste, disfruté mucho escribirlo. No por nada Sirius es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque lo haga sufrir. Qué mala soy!

**795 palabras **(más o menos, no hice un último conteo), sin contar el disclaimer, ni título, ni nada. Sólo la historia. Jujuju!

Un beso!


End file.
